1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of amplifiers, and more particularly, to integrated amplifiers that reduce external components.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand to provide high quality audio and video from a variety of user devices. For example, handheld devices are now capable of rendering high definition video and outputting high quality multichannel audio. Such devices typically require audio amplifiers that are designed to provide high quality signal amplification.
In a typical device implementation, an integrated amplifier with high-pass filtering is provided for audio applications. For example, the high-pass filtering removes DC components from a microphone input signal before amplification. The high-pass filtering may utilize off-chip DC blocking capacitors. The off-chip DC blocking capacitors increase the bill of materials (BOM), cost, and circuit board area of the system; especially if there are multiple stereo channels in the system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to eliminate the off-chip DC-blocking capacitors used with an integrated amplifier, thereby reducing the BOM, cost, and required board area of the system.